


The Doctors Go Shopping

by lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)



Series: 2 Doctors & a Nurse [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, Flirting, Laundry, M/M, Multi, Shopping, Suggestive Themes, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory gets frustrated at having to clean dressy clothes all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctors Go Shopping

"What the hell...?" That was as far as Rory could go before he was at a loss for words.  
He had decided to do laundry for all of them and that meant going around with a basket and picking up discarded clothes.  
It also meant he discovered that his Doctors did not in fact keep multiples of the same outfits.  
"When was the last time any of this was cleaned?" He asked in exasperation as he picked up one of Ten's shirts off the bedroom floor.  
"Uhh..." was Ten's reply from the doorway, his lanky form clad in pinstriped pajamas and a navy blue robe.  
"I knew I shouldn't have asked," Rory signed as he made his way past Ten, "We're going shopping after I clean all this."  
At the mention of shopping, Ten perked up. He did love a little shop, after all.  
~  
Rory spent hours dry cleaning all the dress shirts, jackets, trousers, etc. that his boyfriends had.  
"Can't they just wear normal clothes like I do? Do they have to show off all the time?" He muttered to himself as he continued steaming one of Ten's suit jackets. Although, really, his boys did look good in their respective outfits.  
"Still, bloody pain to clean all of this."  
He continued in silence, content that neither Doctor had bothered him this whole time. They knew by now that if Rory wanted help, he would've asked.  
They also knew that Rory was a bit of a clean freak given his time working in a hospital, so they gave the human space when he was cleaning.  
"We're gonna go to a nice little shop on Earth and maybe I can convince them to wear more casual clothes."  
~  
What he didn't expect however was for his boyfriends to look so good in jeans and t-shirts.  
He thought his jaw had fallen off when they came out of their fitting rooms.  
"Rory? You alright?" Eleven asked, his eyebrows crinkled up in confusion.  
"I think he's speechless," Ten quipped before wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
"I don't blame him, I think we look very cool," Eleven asserted as he checked himself out in a mirror.  
At that, Rory found his voice and suggested, "Why don't we pay for these and go back to the Tardis?"  
Ten caught the human's eye and smirked. Eleven looked at Rory as well and winked.  
Rory was pretty sure he was doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know where this is heading.  
> Maybe I can write their sexy times?


End file.
